


Stars In Your Eyes

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [33]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Other, no pronouns specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Y/N has feelings for Cloud, but is convinced that he can't reciprocate them. One night, thoughtfully looking at the stars, Cloud finds Y/N wanting to talk.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader, Cloud Strife/You
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing Final Fantasy VII Remake and I'm loving it so far even if I'm just a few hours in. I already loved the characters from the original but the remake is making me fall in love with them all over again, hence this little Cloud thing. Enjoy!

You looked up to the sky, admiring the stars as though they had the answers you seeked, as tough they could tell you what could have been, Their beautiful glint reminded you of someone’s eyes, even if they didn’t hold as much complexity in them. Or so it seemed, because you could read his eyes better than any constellation. Everything he hid, everything he held back, you knew.

Heaving a sigh, you forced your glance down. 

It was so complicated... Even if you could tell what he wanted and you knew what you wanted as well... Well, you couldn’t force him to speak up, to admit his feelings to you when he couldn’t even admit them to himself.

“Y/N?” His very voice said amidst the heavy silence, causing you to jolt up.

“Cloud!” Your heart started hammering inside your chest when you turned to confirm it was indeed him. “You... scared me...” 

Hoping he couldn’t notice the blush in your cheeks in the dim moonlight, you averted your gaze. Certainly, his silent footsteps had startled you since he hadn’t anounced his presence. But what made it worse was the fact that you had seem to conjure him with so many thoughts regarding him.

“Sorry...” He muttered, towering over you as you reluctantly moved your head to watch him from your sitting position. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting you to appear out of nowhere” 

“Not that” His voice was deadpan as usual, but a subtle frown on his brow betrayed his concern. “You look upset about something” 

“Oh...” You fiddled with the fabric of your shirt, avoiding his eyes again. “That...” 

Cloud hesitated, but ultimately went to sit down next to you. His closeness only managed to fluster you, even if he appeared calm and nonchalant. He propped his leg up and rested an elbow on his knee, as if he needed to appear any more attractive or cooler than he usually was.

“Tifa told me you two talked” His grave voice once again broke the heavy silence that settled. “’Bout something that was worrying you” 

“Worrying is not the word I would use...” Relieved that Tifa hadn’t told him what was really the matter, you lingered in that secrecy. 

“Wanna talk?” 

“What?” 

“I mean... I’m here, and I’ll listen if you wanna... I could help” 

Your gazes unexpectedly met and your heart skipped a beat. Even in the darkness of the night, his eyes were absolutely beautiful. Blue mixed with a bit of green, a mako reminder of his past. They held so much contained emotion, so many unspoken feelings that he tried to conceal.

“I... uh...” You shook your head, trying to focus on the moment and not get carried away by your fantastical thoughts, by your romantic self that yearned for something that you may never have. At least not with who you wanted. “That’s very sweet, Cloud...” 

He fidgeted a little, and you observed him in curiosity. Noticing how your comment flustered him, you smiled. A sudden urge overwhelmed you, telling you to hold his hand. But you couldn’t. 

“That’s how I know something’s up” He suddenly said, perhaps to change the subject. “You’re in the clouds” 

You rolled your eyes at his unintended pun. If only he knew what was going through your head...

“Yeah, you have no idea...” You sighed, shrinking over yourself pretending that you were cold because of the cool night breeze. In reality, you felt incredibly small. “But... I’m not sure I can tell you”

“I... Look, I’ll just do my best” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Even if all I can do is just be here”

“That’s not the problem, Cloud” You whispered, feeling yourself shaking slightly. “It’s... about you” 

He quickly peered at you, equally intrigued and surprised. Cloud watched you with that piercing gaze, that which seemed to hold such a mystery that only you seemed capable of solving.

“What’d I do?” He said in the same hushed tone. 

“Nothing!” You exclaimed, startling him a little at your sudden loudness. “It’s just...” 

You felt tears in your eyes. It hurt so much to love him and not be loved back. It hurt to be constantly charging against his defenses at top speed just to be pushed back time and again.

How could you tell him any of this, though? 

Shaking still, you hugged your legs. 

“Y/N” His voice sounded stern, and still you recognized the panic layered under it, the anguish over seeing you in such state. “Tell me” 

You paused under his scrutiny. A sob escaped your throat, and you heard him gasp when you began to cry and crumble before him. Your chest was tight and painful.

“I’m in love with you!” Finally, the words left your mouth before you could control yourself. Those words that had been captive in your heart for so long. When you spoke them, a heavy weight was lifted from your shoulders only to be replaced by one even greater. “And you don’t love me back...” 

“I...” Cloud only said, restlessly turning his body to you. “Y/N, I...” 

“Forget it...” You continued crying, feeling stupid, tired and hopeless. “Now you know, just... forget it” 

Wishing to hide from that pain, you buried your face in your knees. Cloud lingered by your side, even if you had half expected him to walk away. But he was still there. 

For several seconds that felt like an eternity, the quietness reigned. He fidgeted next to you, starting to mumble only to stay quiet again. You considered asking him to leave you alone, but at the same time you didn’t want him to. In a way, at least he was with you, by your side. It was the closest thing to having that which you craved.

“I never said that” Cloud suddenly piped up, much to your astonishment.

Cautiously, you looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on the sky above your heads. 

“What?” 

“I never said... I never said I don’t love you” 

Your mouth fell agape as you watched him intently. He refused to meet your gaze.

“I’m just...” Cloud kept talking, and you allowed him. It wasn’t every day he spoke his mind like this, and especially, his heart. “It’s not easy to.... I’m not used to... well, it’s all new to me...” 

You paused, waiting to see if he said something else. When he turned his head to you, you knew it was your turn to speak.

“Do you want to try it?” Your voice came out as a whisper, this time unwillingly. It couldn’t gather the strength to be louder.

Remaining quiet now, Cloud nodded his head. The gesture was small and barely noticeable, but you saw it. That was all you needed. Tentatively, you leaned closer. He did too. Slowly, cautiously, but he did.

Your heart began racing, making you feel light-headed. The closeness was causing you to internally scream, you had never been so close to him. Your lips then connected and you felt yourself floating. His touch was clumsy and light, but soft and tender at the same time. It injected you with pure happiness, with a newfound euphoria you couldn’t believe was at the reach of your fingertips. 

Cloud suddenly broke away, blinking in embarrassment. When he took a deep breath, overwhelmed, you read him once again, realizing why he did it

“Sorry” He muttered, frowning as he absently looked back up at the sky. 

“It’s okay” You dared to finally reach for his hand. “I understand” 

“Thanks” He muttered, not pushing you away.

“We have time. If this is really what you want, we can take it slow” 

You knew how hard it must be for him to open up, and you were willing to be patient. It was good enough that he had been honest and let the light shine through the cracks.

To your surprise, Cloud locked eyes with you. He didn’t look away even as his hand slowly wrapped around yours. It was shaking slightly, reminding you of your own trembling.

Mesmerized by his eyes, you smiled a little. He tilted his head, curious about the gesture.

“What?” Cloud asked, clinging to your hand.

“You... it looks like you have stars in your eyes” You mumbled, still feeling the after effects of the euphoria inducing kiss.

At first, Cloud frowned. After a few seconds, however, he smiled as well. You gawked at him, opening your mouth to point it out. However, and before you could, he spoke up.

“You’re shaking” Cloud said, as though that was his excuse to hold your hand so tightly.

“Aren’t you cold?” 

“No, I’m pretty warm”

You chuckled, feeling stupidly happy even through that mild awkwardness. Hoping he didn’t mind, you leaned your head in his shoulder and shuffled closer to him. Indeed, his body radiated warmth, even if he was in his tank top. 

The bare skin of his arms felt warm against yours, slowly ridding you of the shivering that the breeze caused in you. Feeling perfectly calm in that position, you sighed in content.

Cloud didn’t move, but you felt he was relaxed under your touch. It may take some time to get him to open up completely, but you could wait if he could try as well. 

You closed your eyes, trying to memorize that feeling of peace. As you sat there with him, you smiled. What you didn’t know was that, now that you weren’t looking, he allowed himself to smile again.


End file.
